


Meet me on the Pitch

by breemeup



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:39:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6169399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breemeup/pseuds/breemeup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra has enough on her plate what with being Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team AND the Gryffindor prefect. Then, a perfect, prissy rich Ravenclaw enters her life and suddenly makes things a lot harder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Bree here. Welcome to my Korrasami Hogwarts au. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> My tumblr is hansolosmother.tumblr.com. 
> 
> I'm also taking fic commissions so feel free to message me on here or on my blog if you're interested!

It's late summer, the air smells like fresh cut grass, and Korra finds herself in the middle of the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch, glaring up at a tall, black haired Ravenclaw.

 

“What do you mean you have the pitch???” Korra asks, her her hands gripped tightly in frustration around her broomstick.

 

“I mean,” The girl replies with a slight French accent, “That Ravenclaw has scheduled ze first practice session of the season,” The girl's voice is polite, but it's clear from her sightly narrowed eyes and her crossed arms that her patience is being seriously tried.

 

“Uh, no,” Korra says emphatically

 

“No?” The girl raises a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

 

“No!! Listen here,” Korra drops her broom and pounts her finger at the girl, who backs up half a step, “I don't give a galloping gargoyle what 'the schedule' says” she makes scare quotes with her fingers, “Gryffindor _always_ gets first practice and Ravenclaw gets second, and then we scrimmage together!”

 

“Oh really?” for the first time in the conversation, the girl's veneer of politeness slips , “Is that the official Hogwarts rule? Madame Hooch did not mention-”

 

“Yes- no- I mean,” Korra gestures emphatically, “I mean it's not exactly an official rule,” she admits, “It's more like a tradition, like an unwritten rule”.

 

The girl gives Korra an incredulous look.

 

“Iroh- you know, the old Ravenclaw captain didn't tell you about this?” Korra falters.

 

“Non, he did not,” the girl turns on her heel and flips her hair over her shoulder.

 

“Let's go,” Korra grumbles to the rest of the Gryffindor quidditch team, who had been listening intently to their captain argue with the girl.

 

They walk back to the locker rooms, and before she goes in, Korra stops and looks back at the girl who is now directing the Ravenclaw team through a series of basic drills.

 

“Stupid, prissy Ravenclaw,” Korra mutters as she trudges into the locker room.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Great Hall

 

“Who does she think she is??” Korra sits at the Gryffindor table with a huff.

 

“Korra, who are you talking about?” a dark haired boy asks as he spoons shepard's pie into his mouth.

 

“That snobby, pretty Ravenclaw girl,” Korra replies.

 

“Who?”

 

“ _Her”_ Korra gestures towards the Ravenclaw table with her fork, where the girl in question is holding court, surrounded by Ravenclaws hanging onto her every word.

 

“That black haired girl?”

 

“Yes,” Korra grits her teeth”

 

“You're right she is pretty,” the boy continues eating.

 

“Mako!!”

 

“What?” the boy shrugs.

 

“Ugh,” Korra scoffs, “Some best friend you are”.

 

Mako shrugs again and takes a sip of his pumpkin juice.

 

“Beef stew,” Korra mutters angrily at her bowl, as if it were the china that had put her in such a foul mood.

 

The stew appears in her bowl and she and Mako eat in awkward silence.

 

“Hey Mako-oh!” A friendly looking Hufflepuff walks over and slaps Mako on his back just as the Gryffindor takes another drink of his juice.

 

“Bolin!!!” Mako splutters as he chokes on the juice. “How many times do I have to tell you to stay at your table?”

 

“It's cool, bro, don't worry about it,” Bolin slides onto the bench next to Mako, “They won't care,”

 

“Whatever,” Mako rolls his eyes and takes the last bite of his pie.

 

“Hey Korra,” Bolin smiles at Korra, who is still angrily demolishing her stew.

 

“Oookay,” Bolin says when she doesn't answer him, “What's going on here?” he looks from Korra to Mako, who shrugs yet again.

 

“Korra's just mad because I won't hate on some girl with her”

 

“Who?” Bolin looks around the Great Hall as if he would be able to somehow sense the source of Korra's frustration.

 

“The new Ravenclaw captain,” Korra replies, “You know, tall, prissy, with long black hair?”

 

“Oh!” Bolin nods, “I've met her, she's really nice”.

 

“Well she wasn't nice this morning,” Korra says, “She wouldn't even let us have the field, even after I explained our system to her!”

“Eh,” Bolin shrugs, “She's a Beauxbatons transfer, so she probably doesn't get a lot of our traditions”.

 

“She's a transfer??” Korra all but yells, “How is she even captain?”

 

“Professor Suyin recruited her over the summer,” Bolin replies, “I'm guessing she really wants to take down Professor Lin this year”.

 

“Yeah,” Mako looks up at the faculty table, “Lin is fuming”.

 

Korra follows his gaze and sees that the Gryffindor head of house is indeed furious. Every time Lin takes a bite of her food, she shoots a glare over at her sister and Ravenclaw head of house, Suyin.

 

“Ugh,” Korra shakes her head, “This feud has gone too far”.

 

“Yeah,” Bolin nods in agreement, “Apparently the French National Quidditch team has been eyeing Asami for a long time”.

 

“Asami? That's her name?” Korra looks back at the Ravenclaw table, where the girl is delicately sipping on her soup.

 

“Mhmm,” Bolin replies.

 

“Bolin,” Mako asks, “How do you even know so much about her?”

 

“Oh, fifth year Ravenclaws have double potions with us first period. We were paired up for our first lesson. Like I said, she's nice”. Bolin shrugs.

 

“Can you introduce us?” Mako asks with a light blush.

 

“Okay, that's it, I'm done,” Korra stands up abruptly and makes for the door of the Great Hall, “I've got prefect duties I've got to get ready for anyway”.

 

“Aw, Korra don't be that way,” Mako calls after her, but she ignores him studiously.

 

_Stupid Mako and his stupid crush on that stupid, pretty, perfect, Quidditch prodigy._

 

 

 

 

Korra spends way too long moping on her bed because before she knows it, the sky has darkened and she's running late for her prefect duties.

 

She curses under her breath as she tries to get dressed in the dark. Finally, after a few stumbles and after getting her robe on backwards twice, she's able to rush out the door and down the stairs, past the common room where Mako looks up from his studies at her in surpries, and through the paining of the Fat Lady.

 

“You're late, young lady,” the painting calls out after her.

 

“I am aware, you old harpy,” Korra mutters under her breath as she runs down the hall towards Professor Lin's office, “Aware that Beifong is going to freaking kill me”.

 

She makes it 10 minutes late, panting as she enters the professor's office.

 

“I-I'm here,” Korra gasps out, “Sorry, Professor”.

 

“Ah, nice of you to finally show up,” Lin says tapping her fingers on her desk impatiently, “Your fellow Gryffindor prefect is already well into his duties”.

 

“What? Wing left without me?”

 

“ _I_ sent him off”, Professor Lin stands up from behind her desk, “ _You,_ young lady, are to escort our new Ravenclaw prefect and show her what needs to be done”.

 

“A _new_ prefect? What happened to Jinora?”

 

“Unfortunately, Ms. Jinora turned down the title of prefect in favor of focusing on her studies. However, the Ravenclaw Head of House,” Lin's face sours slightly at the mention of her sister, “Has found us a replacement. I suggest you go meet her at the Ravenclaw common room”.

 

“Yes, Professor,” Korra sighs. She'd been looking forward to working with Jinora and the thought of working with a stranger set her on edge. She walks to the Ravenclaw common room, lost in her own thoughts. She doesn't even notice the girl standing in front of the common room until she almost bumps into her.

 

“I'm so sorry!” Korra says and looks up, “Oh it's you,” Korra narrows her eyes at the girl, the pretty prissy rich girl who is starting to become the bane of her existence.

 

“Are you the Gryffindor prefect who's supposed to show me around?” the girl asks.

 

“ _You're_ the Ravenclaw prefect?” Korra asks. The girl nods.

 

Korra feels a sinking feeling in her stomach. It's going to be a long year


	2. Chapter 2

 

Korra feels a sinking feeling in her stomach. It's going to be a long year

 

There’s something about nights at Hogwarts fill Korra with a sense of peace she’s never felt anywhere else. Sure, she knows that The Bloody Baron is stalking about and that Peeves might come around any corner to harass her, but when all the other students are in bed and the halls are dark and quiet, Korra can just  _ be _ . Unfortunately, that won’t be the case tonight, thanks to a certain prissy Ravenclaw. 

“So basically,” Korra leads Asami down the hall, “We patrol the halls a few hours after curfew to make sure no students are out of their beds,” Asami nods. 

“That’s it?” she asks.

“That’s it,” Korra says. 

“Thank you,” Asami says stiffly. 

They spend the rest of their shift pacing down the halls silently, neither of the girls very eager to talk to the other. 

 

-

 

The next day, Korra wakes up before anyone else. She’s going to reserve the quidditch pitch before that Ravenclaw can sink her claws into it. When she gets to the pitch, it’s completely empty and shrouded in fog. She makes her way to one of the benches on the side of the field and lays down. She’d told her team to book it to the pitch straight after breakfast, but the thought that Asami might make it to the field first prevents her from taking the time to eat. 

Korra lays there for what feels like hours before Kai, her seeker shows up. 

“Korra!” He sits on the bench next to her “What are you doing?” 

“Making sure we get this damn practice slot,” she says, her voice full of quiet determination. 

“Oookay,” Kai stretches. 

“Everyone else better get their arses out here soon,” Korra says, “I want to be in the middle of running drills before that girl gets here”. 

“What girl?” 

“That girl,” Korra sits up and her eyes narrow as Asami freakin Sato makes her way down the field, broom in hand. 

“You’re too late,” Korra stands up and crosses her arms. 

“I’ve spoken with Professor Su Yin and she said we can have the pitch today”. 

“Sorry, princess, but the field is first come first serve, no matter what Su may have said about it”. 

“She said if you gave me any trouble, I am authorized to take ten house points for each Gryffindor player still on the field when our practice begins,” Asami says smugly. 

“Well, your practice isn’t going to begin because we’re not moving”. Korra glares at Asami. 

Asami steps closer to Korra, staring down at her, “You have ten seconds to clear the field,” she whispers. 

“Or what?” Korra raises an eyebrow, “you’ll go crying back to your head of house to tell on me?” 

“Get. Off,” Asami pokes Korra’s collar bone.

“No,” Korra slaps the finger away and everyone else gasps, “let’s settle this. You and me”.

“And how do you suggest we do that?” Asami flicks her hair over her shoulder. 

“Kai,” Korra calls out. “Bring out the snitch”. 

“Y-yes Korra,” Kai runs over to the locker rooms. 

“The snitch?” Asami asks, “But I am not a seeker”. 

“Neither am I,” Korra shrugs. 

Kai brings out the box containing the snitch and holds it out to Korra. 

“Kai,” she says, “Asami and I are going to mount our brooms. Then, when I count down from three, release the snitch!”  Kai nods, “Ready, princess?” Korra mounts her Firebolt and Asami mounts her broom. The girls stare each other down and Korra starts counting, “3, 2, 1, now!” 

Kai releases the snitch and it flits away with a flash of gold. Asami and Korra speed off after it, racing each other. Once Korra gets to the point where she can’t see the snitch anymore, she sits on her broom, one eye on Asami’s movements and the other looking out for the snitch.  _ Where’d you go, where’d you go… There!  _ Korra sees a glint on the other side of the pitch, and she races towards it, Asami hot on her tail. 

Asami catches up to Korra, their shoulders brush up against each other, and Korra takes the opportunity to bump Asami’s shoulder with her own, hoping to push her off course, but to no avail. Korra reaches out her hand, the snitch is now so close she can feel its silver wing brush against her finger. Suddenly, it flits away and down, flying towards the ground. 

Korra turns sharply on her broom and pursues it, her broom almost perpendicular to the ground. She’s closer than ever, she reaches out a hand and then bam! She crashes into the ground, crushing the snitch down against the ground with her torso. both teams gasp as Asami swoops down over Korra and jumps down to the ground. She pushes Korra over ready to swoop down and take the snitch. when a shrill whistle makes her jump. 

She turns around and finds herself face to face with Professor Lin Beifong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is Hansolosmother! Message me if you're interested in commissions!


End file.
